It's ok - Taedonghan
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: "Menjadi seorang idol memanglah sulit. Dan menyakiti orang adalah salah satu pilihannya" Tags: Taedonghan, Kim Taedong, Kim Donghan, JBJ, produce 101 season 2.


Donghan menunduk. Menatap rumput halaman belakang dorm dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan tersebut. Menatap ribuan bintang-bintang yang menghisasi kota Seoul malam ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana..." Gumamnya entah kepada siapa. "Apakah aku harus melakukannya?" Donghan tersenyum miring. "Dunia idol memang kejam"

"Andaikan kau disini, kau pastu akan mengarahkan semua masalahku. Aku merindukanmu" Donghan tersenyum tenduh lalu menutup mata. "Maafkan aku"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Donghan mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung diatas pintu kamar lalu keluar untuk menatap sekeliling ruang tengah. "Apakah kau melihat topi hitamku hyung?" Tanyanya pada Taehyun.

Taehyun yang sedang menganggaruk perut buncitnya bersuara. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Ya" Jawab Donghan singkat "Hyung, apakah kau melihat topi--"

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Donghan terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm JBJ tanpa suara. Bahkan Donghan membanting pintu dorm tersebut keras, membuat Kenta yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dari kamar akhirnya keluar.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan hyung? Kau membuatnya--"

"Terkadang rasa frustasi adalah cara tercepat untuk memuhlikan diri"

Taehyun menatap Kenta. "Biarkan dia. Aku yakin, dia akan memilih keputusan yang bagus. Menjadi idol memang sulit. Dan menyakiti perasaan orang adalah salah satunya"

Sekarang Kentalah yang terdiam.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Donghan menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan tatapan ragu. Tubuhnya ingin menggapai gagang pintu tersebut namun hatinya menolak keras. Seolah-olah dibalik pintu putih itu ada seseoranh yang ingin merengut semua kabahagiannya.

"Maafkan aku"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Donghan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang manajer-nim" Donghan membungkuk saat melihat maneger mereka tengah berbincang dengan seorang perempuan dari girlband rookie.

"Selamat siang Donghan, sihlakan duduk"

Donghan mengangguk. Ia menduduki dirinya di samping perempuan berambut caramel tersebut dan menatap sang manajer.

"Jadi malam ini, kalian akan pergi jalan-jalan disekitaran sungai han. Jika kalian merasa bahwa kalian telah menyedot perhatian semua orang maka kalian harus segera pergi dari sana"

Donghan dan perempuan itu mengangguk paham.

Setelah bercakap-cakap tentang rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti malam. Akhirnya, Donghan dan perempuan itu hanya dapat mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengiyakan rencana itu.

"Kuharap kalian dapat bekerja dengan baik"

"Siap"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Kim Donghan JBJ dan salah satu anggota girl band rookie ketahuan tengah berpacaran di sungai Han]_**

"Dia memang melakukannya" Gumam Hyunbin setelah menatap ponsel Taehyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku menghargai keputusannya" Ucap Taehyun.

"Coba lihat komentarnya" Seru Kenta.

 _Hyun_ji **: Donghan Oppa ㅠㅠ**_

 _PutriJbjIndonesia **: Kurela kau dengannya, asalkan kau bahagia ~~**_

 _MeSeo_90 **: Ini membuat hatiku sakit. Donghan~~**_

 _Kdirah89 **: Aku tidak bisa berkata. Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu.**_

"Mereka terlihat sangat sedih" Kata Sanggyu.

"Tentu saja. Mereka mencintai kami" Jawab Yongguk.

Taehyun terus meng-scroll komentar sehingga akhirnya menumukan sebuah komentar yang dapat membuatnya terdiam.

 _Tae_Dong **: Selamat Kim Donghan¡¡**_

"OH! TAE--" Kenta menutup mulutnya. Menatap kome tar yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Kata-katanya membuatku sangat bersalah"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kau sudah melakukannya Donghan" Gumam Donghan. "Hiks... kenapa terasa sangat sakit" Donghan terduduk. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang dibaluti pakaian serba hitam. Ia meremas dadanya.

Kenapa ia sangat bodoh?!!

Seharusnya ia menolek semua ini!!

"Kau bodoh!!" Ucap Donghan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk.

"Kau membuatnya terluka..."

"Siapa bilang? Aku baik-baik saja"

Sebuah suara membuat Donghan terdiam. Suara ini. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Baru saja Donghan akan mendongkak tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil topinya lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau melakukan ini karena pekerjaan" Orang itu mengeluas surainya. "Aku merindukan--"

Bruk!

"Hiks..."

"Punggungku~~"

"Bodoh! Kenapa datang tidak bilang!!"

"Maaf"

Taedong memeluk Donghan yang berada diatasnya -pria itu tadi memeluk Taedong hingga terkapar dilantai- Ia mencium surainya dan tersenyum senang.

"Hiks.."

"Berhenti menangis karena aku"

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Hehehe. Uri Donghan sangat menggemaskan"

Taedong akhirnya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Membiar Donghan yang berada dipangkuannya. Masih menangis rupanya. Kekee

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Menangis karena mengambil keputusan terbodoh"

"Tidak apa. Itu memang sudah seharusnya. Itu masih mending, dari pada berita seolah ketidak debutanku"

"Kau makin membuatku tambah sedih dekil!"

Taedong memangkup wajah Donghan yang masih sembab. "Sangat menggemaskan" Taedong tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku juga"

"Maaf tidak debut bersamamu" Taedong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi aku berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu bersamaku"

"Gombal!"

"Hei, aku bersusah payah untuk merangkai kata-kata tadi. Bahkan aku berguru pada Haknyeon"

Donghan tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Taedong lebih erat.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai kesini?"

"Aku telah keluar dari agensi sialan itu"

"MWO?!!" Donghan tanpa sadar mencekek leher Taedong. "Bergabunglah dengan JBJ!!"

"Tidak bisa sayang"

Donghan memerah.

"K-kenapa?" Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Taedong.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku memilik urusan yang lebih penting"

Donghan meletakkan dagunya pada dada Taedong lalu mendongkak. "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana cara untuk membahagiakanmu"

"Dasar gembel!"

Taedong tertawa kecil. "Jadi, setelah skandal yang menggeparkan ini, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?"

"Setelah dua bulan kita akan putus"

"Aku merinding"

"Hahaha"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Tidak ingin masuk?" Tanya Donghan pada Taedong yang sudah mengatarnya untuk pulang ke dorm. Taedong menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu"

Taedong maju lalu mencium dahi, pipi dan hidung Donghan singkat. Membuat sang empun terdiam dengan pipi merona.

"Aku pulang. Selamat tinggal Donghan~~"

"Dasar mesum"

"Hei, aku hanya mencium area situ. Mau aku cium disitu yah?"

"Haiss~~ Sudah sana pergi"

Taedong melembai dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik setelah Donghan masuk kedalam dorm.

"Aku pulang"

Ucapnya lalu melepas sepatu. Baru saja ia akban menginjak kakinya keruang tengah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Dengan Taedong?" Tanya Taehyun yang masih stay didepan TV dengan tangan yang sedang menggaruk perut.

"Hyung memang terbaik!! Aku menemuinya"

Dan berakhir dengan Taehyun yang menyesal bertanya. Donghan terus menceritakan kisah sok romatis mereka. Dasar ABG!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Udah cuman gini._**

 ** _Maaf, pikiranku terlalu dangkal._**

 ** _Maaf alurnya terlalu cepat:(_**

 ** _Bilang kalo gak perfect (?)_**

 ** _-dari aku yg menolak mereka karam-_**


End file.
